


The Boy Who Runs With Wolves

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study Poem, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character Study Poem of Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Runs With Wolves

he is a whirlwind of medicine

talking, research, sarcasm

he is bouncing off the walls

he is all up up up

when everyone else is down as far as they can go

he is big brown puppy eyes

and a heart to match

he is fumbling and awkward

and somehow

miraculously composed at the same time

he is gangly arms, tripping feet… and a much too fast heartbeat

he dances with wolves

a saying that he hates

because werewolves dont dance

they shove you against walls

and threaten to rip your throat out with their teeth

but dance?

not likely…

he is utter confusion.

loyalty…

he is not putting up with your shit

even though he kindof is

he is honest

except when he isnt

which kills him inside

he stands by his friends

fumbling

and bumbling

and beautiful

he is running five times faster than everyone else

and just waiting for you to catch up

he is…

no longer surprised by words like

wolfsbane

werelizard or

anchor

and not in the boat sense

he inst spooked when people sniff him

or climb in his bedroom window

he is adderall coated

add filled

teenage hormone ridden

and oh god is he afraid

he is funny

he is in love with the same girl he always has been

and always will be

he is up up

when everyone else is down down

he is bouncing off the walls

he is running five times faster than everyone else

and just waiting for you to catch up

he is a whirlwind of crazy

gangly

awkward

he is one of a kind

the only one like him

he is the boy who runs with wolves


End file.
